


Sophie and the Lab Rose

by Gnarek_67



Series: Sophie's Counterparts [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Feels, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnarek_67/pseuds/Gnarek_67
Summary: This story is a crossover between my Sophie AU and the Lab-Raised-Steven AU as part of an art trade.In this story, Sophie was born human instead of a hybrid. Also, they've taken Ignat's place of being Steven's caretaker at the facility.The creator of the Lab-Raised-Steven AU on Tumblr is @societyslostone.
Relationships: Steven Quartz Universe & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Sophie's Counterparts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054673
Kudos: 6





	1. Sophie and R053

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the chapter seems a bit rushed. I'm currently working on four stories right now.
> 
> "Maddy" is one of the terms used towards gender-neutral and non-binary parents.

There was the sound of footsteps as a person was walking down the hallway. Once they turned the corner of the hallway on the right, it was revealed that they were a 22-year-old, non-binary feminine person. They were wearing a daffodil yellow-colored shirt with a white lab coat on top, blue pants, black flat top shoes, a Crying Breakfast Friends watch around their left wrist, a key card attached to their lab coat, had blue-colored eyes, short blonde hair, and freckles on their face. They also had a clipboard in their hands.

They stopped at a random door and knocked.

“Come in!” shouted the voice, which sounded like a little boy’s.

They unlocked the door and walked in, stepping inside of a kid’s room. Sitting at the table was a 12-year-old boy, drawing on a piece of paper with a crayon. He was wearing a hospital gown and shorts, he had light skin, a closed right eye, a scar where his right eye is, and black hair that was stylized as a bumpy afro. The table was littered with drawings.

After closing the door, they walked over to the boy. “Hey, R053,” they greeted. “R-053” is actually the name that the agency Sophie works for calls him, but they always called him that without the “-”.

“Hi, Maddy,” greeted R053. "Look at what I drew." He held up his drawing up to her.

The reason he calls her “Maddy” is that Sophie raised R053 for years ever since he was first brought to the facility as a baby. He was kidnapped from his real family after his existence was founded out. Sophie wasn’t behind the kidnapping, it was someone else. Some guy who used to work at the facility too.

Sophie took the drawing out of his hands. R053 had done a drawing of him and Sophie smiling, and next to them was a small pink cat. It always made them smile whenever they looked at Steven's drawings. 

"I really love the drawing of the three of us, Steven. You should be an artist," complimented Sophie.

R053 blushed. “Thanks,” he said.

They then noticed that in the drawing, the three of them were outside. There was a yellow sun and green grass. R053 has never once been outside the facility before in his entire life. He has told Sophie before that he wants to go outside.

Sophie looked at R053 with a sad face. “R053, I know you want to go outside, but I don’t know if my bosses will allow it,” they said. Sophie noticed that R053 became sad too. They placed a hand on one of his shoulders and gave him a small smile. “But, I will try and convince them to let you visit the outside. Once we're outside, we can play games, have some great food, and even check out some sights.”

R053 became happy and smiled too. "Really?" he asked.

Sophie nodded. "Yeah," they responded. “So, what activities do you want to do before I administer the tests?”

* * *

**Many Hours Later-Nighttime**

Sophie and R053 had been playing video games and drawing some pictures before they did the tests. Some tests were painful, like testing R053's healing abilities, while the other tests, like testing his memory, were not. R053 understands that they are only doing these tests is that his Maddy’s bosses told them to and that they care about them very much. After they were done with the tests, they then started reading books, playing together in the “yard” with R053’s pink pet cat, Leo, and watched TV shows like “Crying Breakfast Friends”. They even ate Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner together.

Right now, Sophie was putting him to bed. “We’ll have more fun tomorrow, R053,” they said. “Get some sleep.” They rubbed his head.

He yawned. “Okay. Night, Maddy,” he said.

“Goodnight, R053,” they replied.

Sophie left the room and locked the door behind her. They brought the clipboard in front of them and flipped past the test results papers until they reached Steven’s drawing. 

Sophie smiled at the drawing and sighed. “I promise I’ll find a way, R053,” they muttered. Sophie then flipped the papers back and walked down the hallway.


	2. Leo the Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter explains how Sophie and R053 first met Leo.

In a room, there was the sound of a boy laughing and a bell ringing. 

“Ha ha ha ha,” the boy laughed. 

The laugh was coming from R053. He was inside the “yard”, running around while being chased by a hairless, male pink cat with pink eyes, a pink nose, and a small, pink bow around its neck with a bell attached to it, which was the source of the ringing sound.

Meanwhile, Sophie was standing and leaning against the wall, watching R053 as he was playing with his pet cat, Leo, who was a Sphynx. He’s had that cat ever since he was 11-years-old.

Sophie chuckled. “Heh. R053 really loves that cat,” they said to themself. “He always plays with it the first chance he gets.” Sophie happily sighed. “I remember the day I first introduced Leo to him.”

* * *

**Flashback Starts-1 Year Ago/Morning**

It was the day of R053’s 11th Birthday. 

Sophie gave off a tired sigh. “Phew, finished,” they said. 

They were tired because last night, they had been driving around buying food, gifts, and party supplies for R053’s birthday party. Then, once it was morning, they took their shower and it took Sophie a while to decorate the entire “yard” room. The end result was that the room was decorated perfectly.

“Perfect as always,” they complimented.

Sophie then went around the room to double-check everything. They and R053 were going to be the only two at his party since they’ve always celebrated together every year. Also, Sophie has already asked the people at their job before back then, but no cares about a party for a test subject like R053. The entire day will be just like a normal day, but without the tests.

Sophie then heard a sound. “Hmm?” they said. 

They headed over to the source of the noise, which was coming from the table that had R053’s wrapped gifts on it. Then, there was a “meowing” sound that came from an unwrapped box that had air holes in it.

Sophie pat the top of the box. “Don’t worry, little guy. Just wait a little longer,” they reassured. “R053 is going to be so surprised once he meets you.” Sophie hoped he likes the pet they got him.

They then left the “yard” and headed for R053’s room.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Sophie was in front of R053’s room. They knocked on the door, loudly. Sophie waited, but there was no answer from the other side.

They stifled their laughter. “I guess he’s sleeping like a baby,” said Sophie.

They unlocked the door and walked inside. Sophie looked around the room until their eyes landed on the bed, containing a sleeping R053. They approached the bed quietly until they were in front of it.

Sophie placed their hand on R053’s shoulder and shook him. “R053. R053. Wake up, R053,” they called out.

R053’s cracked his eye open while groaning. “Five more minutes, Maddy,” he said, tiredly.

They smiled at his response. Sophie shook his shoulder again to keep him awake. “Then I guess you don’t want to see the gifts I got you for your BIRTHDAY?” they asked. “I don’t think your pet will wait any longer.”

As soon as Sophie said that and quickly removed their hand from his shoulder, R053’s eye quickly opened up. He then sat up and looked at them. “You got me a pet?!” R053 asked, excited.

Sophie smiled. “Yup,” they responded. Then, Sophie raised an eyebrow. “But, you do know that you-know-who is allergic to cat hair? So you know what type of cat I got you, right?”

He nodded, excitedly. “Yes, Maddy,” responded R053. “Can I meet them now?”

All Sophie did was crouch down a little, placed their hands underneath R053’s armpits, lifted him up from the bed while standing straight back up, and carried him in their arms. “Sure. Let’s go,” they said.

They left the room and headed for the “yard”.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

Whenever R053 saw the “yard” decorated, he would always be amazed. Right now, he was sitting on the floor with his gift in front of him. R053 really wanted to open his gift and meet his pet. 

Sophie smiled at his impatience. “Go ahead, R053. Open it,” they said.

R053 smiled and opened the box. He gasped and had a starry eye. Inside of it was a male Sphynx cat with a small pink bow around its neck with a bell attached to it.

“He’s so cute!” he gushed. R053 carefully picked him up out of the box and hugged him. “Thank you, Maddy!” 

“What are you going to name him?” they asked.

He already had an answer to her question because he thought about what to name his cat last night. “I’ll call him ‘Leo’,” said R053.

The cat meowed in response.

Sophie pats him on the head, and then the cat. “Leo. What a perfect name for a cat,” they complimented.

For the entire day, they ate, watched TV, played games, and played with Leo. It was the best birthday R053 ever had.

* * *

**Flashback Ends**

Sophie was so distracted with the memory of that day that they didn’t notice that R053 had stopped playing with the cat. Then, there was the sound of footsteps running towards them. They snapped out of it and saw R053 running towards them, smiling. 

Sophie crouched down as soon as he got near. “Hey, R053. Need something?” they questioned.

He pulled on the arm of their lab coat. “Come play tag with us, Maddy,” he insisted.

Sophie smiled and rubbed R053’s head with their right hand. “Maybe later,” they responded. “But for now, are you hungry?” The reason they were asking was that they were feeling hungry right now, so they wanted to see if R053 was hungry too.

He thought about it, and then R053 put his hands on his stomach. “Mmm, I’m a little hungry right now, but I could eat,” he said.

They smiled. “Well, what do you want to eat?” asked Sophie. “You want tacos, pizza, hamburgers, hotdogs, or it doesn’t matter?”

His eyes lit up when Sophie said “Hotdogs”. “Ooh, hotdogs!” R053 exclaimed, but not too loudly.

Sophie stood back up, and then they grabbed R053’s left hand while R053 picked up Leo and carried him in his right hand. After unlocking the door, they left the room and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

**Many Minutes Later**

They were sitting at the table, eating hotdogs with a side of French Fries. Across from them, Leo was eating cat food.

“I talked to my bosses,” said Sophie. “After a lot of convincing, they allowed you to go outside for one day only.”

R053 looked up from his plate. He looked happy and excited. “When?” he asked.

“My birthday,” they replied. 

Sophie’s birthday was three months before R053’s but was on the 16th. Right now, there were only a few weeks left until their birthday.

R053 was excited. “I can’t wait,” he said. “I’m so excited.”

Then, he started listing the things they could do outside for Sophie’s birthday. All Sophie did was smile as they listened to R053 while eating their food.


	3. Sophie’s Birthday Part 1: Empire City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sophie's birthday, and they decided to celebrate with not only R053 but also with their parents too. This chapter will introduce Sophie's father since I haven't introduced him in my other story yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, Sophie's mom was born human instead.

A few weeks passed by and it was now May 16th, Sophie’s birthday. Sophie was currently waiting by R053’s door. They were wearing a ruby red shirt, black pants, black flat top shoes, and their Crying Breakfast Friends watch. The reason Sophie was waiting for R053 was that they bought him some clothes to wear for their birthday a few days ago and he’s putting them on now.

There was a knock at his door. “I’m ready, Maddy,” R053 called out.

“Okay,” they said. 

Sophie unlocked and opened the door. Standing in front of the door was R053, who was wearing a short-sleeved, Lapis Blue-colored shirt, Cream-colored shorts, pink flip-flop sandals, and a rose-patterned bandana tied around his neck.

They smiled as they saw his outfit. “Aww! You look so cute!” gushed Sophie. “I can’t wait to introduce you to my parents. They’ll think you’re cute too!”

For their birthday, Sophie wanted to visit their hometown, Empire City, and check out the sights, eat at their favorite restaurant, and have fun with their family, including R053 since he’s family too. Sophie hasn’t seen their parents in years. The last time they’ve seen their parents were back when they were ten-years-old and they were an intern. That was when R053 came into their life.

He blushed. “T-Thanks, Maddy,” mumbled R053.

Sophie held out a hand. “Let’s go,” they said.

He grabbed their hand. “What about Leo? Who’s going to watch him?” asked R053, concerned.

Sophie smiled. “Don’t worry. I asked a colleague of mine to look after Leo while we’re gone for the whole day,” they reassured. “Come on, R053. I can’t wait to introduce you to the family.”

They walked down the hallway.

* * *

**Many Minutes Later**

Sophie had just parked their blue-colored compact car in a parking lot in front of a building. After they and R053 got out of the car and Sophie locked it, both of them started stretching since they’ve been in the car for a while and it was a long drive.

“Sophie, over here!” a female voice called out.

The two of them stopped stretching and turned towards where the voice was coming from. The voice belonged to a woman in her 40s and was taller than Sophie. She was wearing a red shirt, black jeans, red high-heels, a wedding ring on her left finger, had long red hair that reached to her neck, brown-colored eyes, and freckles on her face.

They smiled. “Hey, mom,” greeted Sophie.

“Aren’t you going to greet your dad too?” asked a male voice.

The voice belonged to an adult man who was also in his 40s too and was a little shorter than the woman next to him. He was wearing a short-sleeved white shirt with a light brown jacket on top, gray pants, black combat boots, had blue eyes, shaggy, messy blonde hair, a trimmed beard, and had a tattoo of a snake on the front of his right arm that went from his elbow to his wrist.

“Hi, daddy,” they greeted.

The man approached Sophie and gave them a big hug. "It's so good to see you again. It's been so many years since I last saw you," he said.

They felt like they were being crushed. “Dad, you’re crushing me,” groaned Sophie.

Their dad realized what he was doing and quickly let go of them. 

He chuckled. “Hahaha. Sorry, Sophie. I don’t know my own strength,” he said. 

They shook their shirt out. “Of course you don't,” said Sophie. “Anyway. Mom, Dad, I’d like you two to meet my son, R053.” They gestured down at R053.

Their parents were surprised to hear that and looked down to see R053, who shyly waved at them.

“R053, say hi to your grandparents, Grandma Janet and Grandpa Ethan,” Sophie introduced.

“H-hi, Grandma Janet and Grandpa Ethan,” greeted R053.

Both of Sophie’s parents were silent until they had their own reactions.

Janet picked up R053 and hugged him. “Aww, I can’t believe I have a grandson who’s so cute!” she exclaimed.

He blushed at the compliment.

As for Ethan, he grabbed Sophie’s shoulders and shook them. “When did my baby have a child?! Who’s the father?!” he exclaimed, concerned. He was in overprotective/concerned father mode.

“Dad, stop! I adopted him!” they shouted.

Once he heard that, Ethan stopped shaking his child. “Oh,” said Ethan. He then chuckled. “Sorry.”

They groaned. “Ugh. Mom put him down,” Sophie commanded. “I want to take R053 on a tour of the city right now.”

Janet pouted. “Aww, do I have to?” she asked.

They rolled their eyes and gave off a frustrated sigh. “I’ll bring whatever outfits you made for me back with me if you let him go right now,” promised Sophie, slightly annoyed.

Janet looked conflicted for a while. “Mmm...Fine,” she said. Janet put R053 back on the ground and looked at them. “A few days ago, when you had called me and said that you were coming and bringing someone with you, I decided to put some of the outfits at my company on hold just so I could make some outfits for my child.”

Sophie’s mom owns her own modeling company, while Sophie’s dad owns his own bar.

They walked over and picked up R053. “ _Great, she’s using guilt against me like she did when I was a kid_ ,” thought Sophie. Then, they felt nostalgic. “ _I missed this very much._ ”

Ethan put his arm around Sophie’s shoulders. “So, where does the birthday child want to go first?” he asked, wondering.

They smiled. “How about we go to my favorite restaurant that we used to eat back when I was ten? Is it still open?” asked Sophie.

Their father’s expression went from happy to sad. “Sorry, Sophie. It closed years ago after you stopped coming home,” said Ethan. 

They looked down once they heard that. “Oh,” muttered Sophie. “I wanted to eat there again with everyone. I even wanted to introduce R053 to the place.”

Their parents felt sad for them while R053 hugged Sophie, who hugged them back.

“Don’t worry. There’s a new restaurant that was opened up by the relatives of the old restaurant owners in its place,” Janet reassured. “They serve both their own foods and the same foods that the old restaurant owners served back then.”

Sophie removed their father’s shoulder hug. “Let’s go there,” they said, excited. “By the way, when we’re around other people and we’re talking to them, call R053, ‘Hikaru’.”

“Why?” asked Ethan, confused.

“That was the condition my bosses gave me, and telling you two his name was an exception. As for the name ‘Hikaru’, in Japan, it means ‘light’, which does fit him,” informed Sophie. They patted R053 on the head. “So, anyway. Can you show us the way? I forgot where the restaurant was. It has been years since I last was here after all.” Sophie chuckled.

Sophie’s parents laughed. Then, the group headed in the direction of the restaurant.

* * *

**Few Minutes Later**

After walking two blocks, the group arrived at the restaurant. Sophie had set R053 down since they were getting a little tired from carrying him and decided to hold hands instead. 

Sophie sighed while smiling. “Almost looks like the old one,” they said.

“It sure does,” agreed Janet. 

The restaurant was a Family Diner. In fact, the previous one was a family diner too. The group walked inside the diner. Sophie saw that the inside looked just like a family diner from the 80s era.

They then became curious about something. “So who owns the restaurant after the old one was shut down?” asked Sophie.

“I do,” said a familiar female voice.

The group stopped in front of the person to who the voice belonged to. Sophie gasped when they saw who it was.

“It’s you,” they said.

“Glad to see you again, Sophie,” greeted the familiar person.

* * *

**1 Hour and a Few Minutes Later**

After paying the bill, the group left the restaurant.

Sophie really enjoyed the food. “Wow. It tasted exactly like it did when I was a kid,” they said. 

Ethan burped loudly. “Yeah. They never changed the recipes,” he said.

“Dad!/Honey,” said Sophie and Janet, disgusted.

Ethan chuckled. “Heh. Sorry about that,” he apologized.

Sophie crouched down at R053. “Please don’t turn out like my dad, Hikaru,” they begged.

He smiled. “I won’t, Maddy,” promised R053.

They hugged him. “ _Thank you, R053_ ,” whispered Sophie. “You are the light of my life. Don’t ever change.”

He hugged back. “I won’t, Maddy,” said R053.

Sophie’s parents were watching. “Aww,” they said, gushing.

After a few more seconds, they ended the hug.

“Where to next?” asked Ethan.

“Are there any other places that are still around, dad?” asked Sophie, wondering.

He thought about it. “Well, other than the Ice Cream Store, the Arcade is still around and still in business,” said Ethan. “Want to go there?”

Back when Sophie was younger, other than studying and progressing through their school grades at a fast rate, they would either go to the Arcade or the Ice Cream Store to hang out with their friends in their spare time.

Sophie looked at their watch and saw that it was 11:17. They only had some time until it was lunchtime. “Sure, let’s go there,” they said.

Since the Arcade was far from their location, they decided to take their cars to the place. So after walking back two blocks to their cars, they then drove off to the Arcade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason I never named what kind of car Sophie drives is that I can't decide what kind of car they should drive.
> 
> Sophie was pretty smart for a kid. They passed through all of their school grades pretty quickly.
> 
> If you're probably wondering who Sophie met in the diner, it'll be revealed soon in the future.
> 
> Part 2 will happen in the afternoon, while Part 3 will take place at night.


	4. Sophie’s Birthday Part 2: Isabelle and Fashion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is when Sophie and R053 visit Janet's fashion company. It also introduces Sophie's younger sibling.

After a fun day at the Arcade, Sophie’s group was inside Janet’s fashion company. Other than the security guards, they were the only ones there.

“Why are we the only ones in here other than the security guards?” asked Sophie.

Janet grinned. “I asked everyone to take the day off since I wanted to spend time with my child,” she informed. “They were happy to do it.”

The whole place had sewing stations, designing tables, dressing rooms, break rooms, etc. There were even mannequins dressed up in outfits that were either done or incomplete.

“Grandma, this place looks amazing,” said R053, amazed.

Janet turned around and winked. “Well, of course, Hikari,” she said. “After all, when I had this place built, I made it so that my employees would have a comfortable work environment.”

Sophie looked around as the place brought back memories. “Looks the same as it did before,” they said to themself.

Janet heard them say that. “Well, of course. Nothing has changed since you were last home 13 years ago,” she said. “Well, nothing except for one person.”

Sophie was confused, but before they could ask, someone approached the group. It was an 18-year-old feminine boy who was a few inches shorter than Sophie. They were wearing a seaweed green-colored, short sleeve shirt, yellow-colored shorts, white sneakers, had blue-colored eyes, straight, long red hair that reached to their neck, braces on their teeth, plastic earrings, and freckles on their face.

“Hi, big sis,” he greeted. The boy then realized his mistake. “I mean, big sibling.” 

Sophie was confused and looked at the boy’s face closely until they recognized them. “Little brother Izzie, is that you?” they asked, surprised.

He shook his head. “Actually, it’s little sister ‘Isabelle’,” she said, correcting. She then posed. “How do I look?”

Sophie walked over and put an arm around Isabelle’s shoulder. “You look great, little sis. Pretty cute,” they complimented. 

“Thanks,” said Isabelle.

Sophie smiled. “Speaking of cute, I’ve got someone I want you to meet,” they said. Sophie directed a hand at R053. “Meet your nephew, Hikari. I adopted him back when I was ten.”

Isabelle crouched down and held out a hand to R053. “Hello there, Hikari. My name is Isabelle, but you can call me Aunt Isabelle,” she introduces.

R053 shook Isabelle’s hand. “Nice to meet you, Aunt Isabelle,” he greeted.

“Aww,” said Isabelle. They then noticed R053’s right eye. “What happened to his eye? Why is there a scar?”

Isabelle wasn’t the first one from their family to ask that. “Hikari had a wild eye infection, so he had to be given eye surgery,” explained Sophie.

She felt bad for him. “Ohh. That’s so sad,” said Isabelle.

“Yeah, it was,” they agreed. “After a while, he adapted to having one eye.” Sophie went over and pat R053 on the head. “He was very tough about it. Weren’t you?”

R053 nodded his head and puffed out his chest. “Yeah, I’m tough,” he said.

All it did was make him look cute. 

Sophie giggled. “And cute too,” they said.

The group continued on until they arrived at a room that had mannequins wearing beautiful clothes. Sophie and R053 were amazed at the way they looked.

They started walking around, distractedly looking at the clothes. “These clothes are beautifully made,” said Sophie. “Who are they for?”

“They’re for you, big sibling,” informed Isabelle. 

When Sophie heard that, they snapped out of it. “Huh?” they questioned, surprised.

“Mom had made these outfits for you herself for your birthday,” she informed. “She spent every day making these since she hadn’t made clothes for you in a long time.”

Sophie was surprised, but also touched. “Wow. Thanks, mom,” they said. “I’ll take these back with me before we leave.” 

Janet only smiled in response. 

Sophie looked at the clothes before they looked at Isabelle. “Isabelle, why don’t you take Hikari and show him all the clothes that his grandmother made in this room?” they requested. “You could even tell him everything about them too.”

She smiled. “I’d love to hang out with my nephew,” said Isabelle. She looked at R053. “Follow me.”

He nodded. “Sure, Aunt Isabelle,” said R053. 

While R053 followed after their sister, Sophie walked over to their mom. “Mom, how long would it take for you to make outfits for Hikari?” asked Sophie.

“Well, after I measure him and draw out and design the clothes, it'll either take a few days or weeks,” informed Janet. “Why? Want me to make some?”

“Yeah, I think it would be awesome if Hikari had some made for him too just like his Maddy,” they said. “Can you make some for him?”

She nodded. “Of course I’ll make some clothes for my grandson. He’ll look so cute in them!” said Janet, gushing. “Ohh, I just can’t wait to start making them!”

Ethan put a hand on her shoulder. “Calm down, honey,” he said, chuckling.

They watched as Isabelle gave R053 a tour and told him all about the clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, Sophie has a younger sibling.
> 
> You try and come up with a name for a company when it already exists in a fanfiction story or real life.
> 
> Sophie had measured themself back at the facility and sent the measurements to their mom, which is how she was able to make the outfits in their size.


	5. Sophie’s Birthday Part 3: Sorie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of Sophie's 23rd birthday. Sophie and R053 discover one of R053's powers: the power of fusion with gems and humans. As a result, their fusion, Sorie, was born.

For the next few hours, Sophie’s group did lots of fun stuff like visiting the Zoo, buy some stuff from some stores like trinkets and souvenirs, and eat some snacks. It was now nighttime and they had just come out from a restaurant after having dinner and dedassert. They headed for the parking lot.

“I’m too full to even eat another bite. I’ll need to sleep it off,” said Ethan.

Janet gave off a tired sigh. “Me too,” she agreed. “I need to go to work tomorrow. I have a lot of clothes to work on for my new line.”

“And I have to wake up for my job at the music store,” added Isabelle. 

She worked as a cashier at a music store.

Sophie nodded. “Yeah, and it’s getting pretty late for Hikari. He needs his sleep,” they said. Sophie patted R053 on the head.

He was angry and swatted her hand off of his head. “I’m not tired. I don't need any sleep,” said R053. He then yawned.

Sophie smiled. “Yeah, right. Come on, we need to get back home,” they said. “Say goodbye to your Aunt and Grandparents.”

R053 nodded. “Bye Aunt Isabelle, Grandma Janet, and Grandpa Ethan,” he said. 

“Bye, Hikari,” said Janet. “Take good care of your Maddy.”

“Yeah. They’ll need your help since they depend on you,” agreed Ethan.

“You didn’t forget your clothes, Sophie?” asked Isabelle.

Sophie rolled their eyes. “Yes. They’re in the trunk, sis,” they said.

The clothes were in the trunk since there was lots of room in there and they can lay them down neatly. As for their and R053’s stuff, it was in the back seat on the left side. The two of them headed for the car.

“Well, I’ll see you all later when I can. I had an awesome birthday with you all,” said Sophie. “Bye.”

“Bye,” responded Janet, Ethan, and Isabelle.

Sophie and R053 waved to the family, who waved back at them. They then got into the car. Sophie drove off, heading back to the facility.

* * *

**Many Minutes Later**

The two of them were back in the facility and were walking down the hallway. They were both carrying their stuff. Sophie had to tickle R053 to keep him awake. Sophie’s colleague who they had chosen to watch Leo had passed both of them by. The person was a young-looking man in a lab coat.

“Thanks for watching Leo, Ignat,” they said. 

Ignat didn’t say anything and continued on his way.

Sophie rolled their eyes. The two of them eventually reached R053’s room. Sophie unlocked and opened the door.

“Put your stuff in your room and then follow me,” they instructed.

He sleepily yawned. “Yes, Maddy,” said R053.

R053 walked into his room and placed his stuff on his bed before walking back out. They continued on their way and reached Sophie’s room.

“Wait right here,” they instructed.

He nodded. Sophie unlocked their door and walked inside. Their room looked pretty simple as it had a bed, bookcase shelf, desk, TV, dresser, closet, and a laptop.

Sophie went over to their bed, and then they placed their bags and clothes down neatly on it. 

They looked at their new clothes. “ _Maybe I’ll wear one of these tomorrow?_ ” thought Sophie. “ _I’ll think about it tomorrow._ ”

They left their room. R053 was waiting for them while keeping himself awake.

Sophie grabbed their hand and they continued to walk down the hallway. The two of them arrived at the “yard”. Sophie and R053 walked inside.

“R053, for the last part of my birthday, I want to dance with you,” they said.

He yawned. “Really, Maddy?” asked R053. He shook himself awake so he wouldn’t fall asleep.

“Yeah,” said Sophie.

Sophie accessed their phone’s playlist and searched through it. They arrived at a song that they both would like and pressed the play button. What was playing on Sophie’s phone was a pop song. They then set the phone on the floor far away from them so they wouldn’t accidentally step on it.

Sophie bowed and brought out a hand. “May I have this dance?” they asked, smiling.

R053 smiled and bowed as well. “You shall,” he replied. R053 grabbed their hand.

The two of them danced with lots of energy to the beat of the music and in sync with each other. They were both having so much fun.

“I had so much fun on my birthday, R053. All because I was able to spend it with both you and my family,” they said.

He was happy that they had so much fun. “I’m glad you did. Happy birthday, Maddy,” said R053.

Sophie smiled. “Thanks, son,” they said. 

R053 smiled, and then Sophie grabbed him and spun around in a circle. Then, there was a pink light coming from underneath R053’s shirt where his belly button was. The light got brighter and covered the whole room, while Sophie and R053's bodies turned into light as well. When the light receded, Sophie and R053 were gone. In their place was a person in their 20s. They were wearing a dark purple shirt with a blue vest on top, cream-colored pants with its cuffs rolled up, dark blue-colored leggings, a red scarf with yellow stars, pink flip-flop sandals with pink bows on top, had brown hair that was also blonde, blue eyes, their right eye was closed and had a scar across it and the eyebrow, and pink freckles on their face.

The mysterious being shook their head. “Ugh, R053? Where are you?” they asked, confused. Their voice sounded like they were a young teenager. “I’m right here, Maddy.”

They looked around, confused. “Where? I don’t see you,” they said. “Also, why is my right eye closed?”

They opened their right eye, but all they could see was nothing. Then, they moved their right hand to where their right eye was, and all they felt was nothing.

They were shocked. “What the?!” they said. Before they could say anything else, they felt a scar around their eye. “...R053, say something!” They looked around.

They looked confused. “Maddy, I’m right here,” they responded with their own voice.

They waved a hand in front of their left eye. Then, they paused as they saw it. 

“Whose hand is this?” they asked. The person looked down to take a look at themself and became speechless. “...I need a mirror.”

They quickly and steadily got up on their feet while simultaneously trying not to fall on their face. Once they were completely on their feet, they headed for the bathroom at a moderate speed.

* * *

**Less than a Minute Later**

Their walking ability adapted and they were now moving around normally. Once they arrived at the bathroom, they went to the mirror and took a look at themself.

“What happened to me?” they questioned, shocked. “I look...different.”

Their right hand suddenly touched the right side of their face.

“Maddy, is that you?” they said. The person was shocked to see themself say that. “Maddy, what happened to us?”

“R053? Is that you?” they asked, surprised. “Yes, Maddy, I’m here too. What happened to us?”

The person looked at themself in the mirror. They saw that they were some kind of fusion between Sophie and R053.

“I think we fused together,” they (Sophie) said. 

Before they could say anything, they became starry-eyed and gasped. “We fused together?! So. Cool!” they (R053) exclaimed, smiling.

The Sophie part knew the reason why and that it involved who R053 is. “It's all thanks to you, R053,” they (Sophie) said. 

“Me?” they (R053) said, confused.

They (Sophie) nodded. “You see, gem-kind have the ability to fuse together through dancing. When they fuse, they become a whole new and different gem. The fusion’s weapon is a fusion between the gems’ weapons, they have the combined abilities of the gems and even have a different name as well. And since you are a hybrid between human and gem, you can fuse with humans and gems too,” they (Sophie) explained. Then, they directed their left hand at their own reflection in the mirror. “Thus, this fusion was born as a result.” 

R053 was human from his father’s side and an alien gem from his mother’s side.

They (R053) was silent for a few seconds. “So. Awesome!” they (R053) exclaimed. They became starry-eyed again. “We became a fusion.”

They (Sophie) was happy that they (R053) were happy. “This is awesome indeed,” they (Sophie) agreed. “Although, I don’t know what we’ll do about this fusion’s name.”

They were silent for a few seconds. “How about we combine parts of our names together to form this fusion’s name?” they (R053) suggested.

“Hmm,” they (Sophie) thought.

They (R053) became sad when they (Sophie) hadn’t said anything for a minute. 

“Sorry, Maddy. It sounded like a good idea at the time,” they (R053) apologized.

“Sorry?” they (Sophie) said, confused. Then, they (Sophie) had an idea. “How about their name be, ‘Sorie’?” 

“Sorie?” they (R053) repeated, confused.

They (Sophie) smiled. “It’s a combination between our two names, ‘Sophie’ and ‘R053’,” they (Sophie) explained. “After all, it was your idea to combine our two names. I really loved the idea and was trying to come up with a name for this fusion. What do you think?”

They (R053) thought about it and smiled. “Sorie, I love it. That will be our name,” they (R053) said.

Sorie smiled. “Aww, just look at us,” they said. “We should take a picture to commemorate this moment.”

They ran off to Sophie’s room to get the camera.


End file.
